Forgive Me
by insertnameherex
Summary: You leave, and they'll only hurt more. I'm here to make sure of that -A. I froze. I couldn't leave. Who knows what she'll do to them. But I can't stay either. It will only pain Hanna to see me everyday. I looked back at her, and her face was full of fear and pain. I caused that. I'm a monster. Please give it a shot. Emily/OC or Hanna/OC. Haven't decided yet. R and R! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

****A/N: First, thanks for viewing! This is my first fanfic and it would be great to hear from you. I won't bother you anymore. Enjoy!(:

* * *

**You leave, and they'll only hurt more. I'm here to make sure of that. -A**

I froze. I couldn't leave. Who knows what she'll do to them. But I can't stay either. It will only pain Hanna to see me everyday. I looked back at her, and her face was full of fear and pain. I caused that. I'm a monster.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I rushed out. I had to stay. But not close enough for them to be hurt. I'm just gonna stay at my secret place. I'll go back to the house to get more clothes when Spencer's asleep.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. X.X

I was walking down the hall. There weren't many students. I was hoping to get there before **them**. As I was walking to my locker, I saw all of them by Hanna's locker. She looked up and met my gaze. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked like she had been crying all night. Caleb looked at what she was staring at. He saw me and glared. His eyes were black and filled with anger and disgust.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER! YOU COME NEAR HER AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!" he spat.

They all looked at me. Aria was livid. She looked like she wanted to rip my head off. But the others were different. Spencer looked like she hadn't accepted what I did- she hasn't processed it yet. Toby's face was blank, no expression at all- like he was just a spectator. And Emily- she looked hurt, betrayed, confused, like she was the one I had wronged. She was. I had wronged everyone.

I was the one who's always supposed to try and protect them. To keep them safe. But I'm just the one to bring them more danger.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**So did you like it? Please comment and tell me how it ****was and what i can improve on. **


	2. What happened part 1

**The day before..**

It day was a Sunday at noon and I was hanging out with Emily at her house. Today was the day, I decided, to finally ask her. It had been months since Maya's death and her and Samara were done. I've always known our feelings for each other were mutual, but someone **always** comes and takes her away.

We were watching TV and we both reach for the remote at the same time. My hand was on hers and I made no effort to move it away. Now was the perfect time.

"So, I've been thinking and I—" suddenly my phone rang, indicating that I had a new text. "Just a sec." I smiled at her.

I looked at my phone. It was from a Blocked ID so I made sure to turn it where she couldn't see.

**We need to talk. Go home and turn on your laptop. -A**

I frowned. This must be important. They've never contacted us like this.

"I'm sorry, I forgot I had to do something at home."

"Okay.. but, you were telling me something?"

"Yea! Um.. it can wait. I really gotta go. Bye Em!" I waved as I rushed out.

I sped home. What the hell is this about now? As I arrived, I hurried to my room and turned my laptop on...

Nothing. Absolutely NOTHING happened. Is this a fucking joke!? or, or one of -A's stupid plans to stop me from asking Emily. I can't believe it. That was the perfect timing.

**Beep. Beep.**

Great. Another message from a blocked ID. What could this be about now?

**Wait for it. Wait for it. -A**

Wow, more suspense. As if there wasn't enough already.

* * *

A/N: It really made me happy when I got feedback already. Thanks again! (:


	3. Joy Hastings

A/N: I guess this is confusing huh. The main character is an original one and this is her profile.

* * *

Name: Joy Hastings

Age: 17

Hair color: Dark brown

Eye color: Dark brown

Birthday: September 28

Height: 5"8

* * *

Hey, I'm Joy. Yeah, that's me on the cover picture. I took that quite a while ago.

I'm adopted and I've never met my real parents. Mr. and Mrs. Hastings say that someone just rang their doorbell and left me there. Not even a note with me. But when I turned 13, my adoptive parents got a letter from my real ones. It had an address in it and apparently that place was all mine. I've been coming there ever since to write songs and just to be alone. It's become my secret place and what's great is only Mr. and Mrs. Hastings know about it.

But enough about that. I'll tell you more about my main life. Apparently I'm a Filipino, like Emily, but I'm only half.

Anywayss, about the girls.  
I love them so much, and I'm like a little sister to all of them. Well, except for Emily, that's a different story. I might be the youngest but I'm always gonna protect them. I will do anything for them and do whatever it takes to keep them safe.

Before I met the other girls, Spencer and I have always been best friends. I adored her and we never fought. Our relationship was great, and we were always so competitive with each other.

And then Alison all chose us to be in her group. We all loved her and she can be a bitch but, she only showed her real side to two people— me and Emily. She was different with me. She said she loved me, not just loved me, but was IN love with me. That was quite unfortunate, since I was in love with Emily ever since I met her. And Emily was in love with her. So it was just a love triangle. I think that me liking someone else, that being Emily, was the reason that Alison played her. But her liking was also put to good use. I could make her do stuff, but I would never use it for that. Since no one else had the guts to stand up to her, I always tried to help the ones she bullied. I would try stop her from pushing people around, being so cruel to Hanna and the other girls, but she didn't always listen. I guess a lot of people would question why we stuck with her but you wouldn't get it unless she chose you.

After she died, Emily was devastated. I was the one to comfort her since I knew about how she really felt. And we all started to drift apart. We were all still friends and kept in touch, just not as much. Then Aria went to Iceland, and the other girls did all fall out of touch. I was always friends with them but they weren't exactly friends with each other.

And then Aria came back. That's when that bitch -A started harassing us. And our lives were all turned upside down. I'm happy though, that we're all close again. Ever since the bitch showed up, I did my best to keep the girls safe. I got seriously hurt a couple times for that. But I know that the girls will do the same for me. We all would for each other. So no matter what -A throws at us, we'll get through it. Together. So bring it on.

* * *

A/N: I hope that cleared everything up. I think I did the whole profile thing wrong but whatever. I will try to update daily but I might fail since im so lazy. And again, Thanks for reading(:


	4. What happened part 2

**3rd person's POV**

After Joy was gone, Emily's phone immediately rang. She smiled.  
'**Maybe it's Joy sending another cute text,' **she thought. Her smile quickly faded when she saw it was from a blocked number.

**Meet me at the park nearby. Come alone and don't tell anyone or Joy gets hurt. -A**

'Should I tell someone? At least one of the girls. Maybe they can help me. But it clearly says not to.' Thoughts raced in her mind.  
'I shouldn't. It'll only cause Joy more harm. Who knows what that sick fuck is gonna do to her! I should just go, right now. Before it's too late.' she decided.

What she didn't know is two other people got a similar text.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

As I was nearing the park, I saw it was completely empty— not a single soul. That just makes this a hell of a lot more scarier.  
And so does a dark woods being so close to it. I parked where noone can see.

As I was getting out, I saw a car approaching, followed by another. I ran behind a bench and crouched down. The cars were nearing, and I recognized it as Aria's and Caleb's. What would they be doing here?  
They got out and looked at each other, confused.

"What are you guys doing here?" I yelled out, leaving my hiding spot.

"I got a text." "So did I."

"From A? Yeah me too. What did yours say?"

* * *

**To: Aria  
Fom: Blocked ID**

**Meet me at the park nearby. Come alone and don't tell anyone or Joy gets hurt. -A**

**To: Caleb  
From: Blocked ID**

**Meet me at the park. Come alone or someone you love gets hurt. -A**

* * *

I showed them mine. I don't get it. Why would they tell us to keep quiet and come alone and then lead the three of us here?

Then, we heard leaves rustling in the woods. We all looked, but there was nothing there.

I turned to Caleb. "Maybe you should go check it out. Aria will look over there, and I'll search here." I said, pointing to different parts of the forest.  
They both nodded at me, and we all split up.

I looked around, but there was no one there. I'm not so sure. But I am positive I saw a shadow of a person.

Suddenly, I heard Aria scream.

I ran to where she was supposed to be, but she was nowhere to be seen, it was just trees. Trees everywhere.

"Caleb? Caleb! Where are you? Help me find Aria!" I yelled worriedly. I looked back at where he was and saw nothing. I continued to look for Aria and ended not very deep in the forest but not deep enough. I heard Caleb's footsteps walking around, he wasn't very far.

"Hey, where are you guys? Are you okay? I heard someone scr—" he was saying, but stopped. The silence was followed by a body falling to the ground. I started to run towards where I thought he was when suddenly,

***THUMP***

Someone hit my head, and I blacked out.

* * *

Uh oh!

What do you think is gonna happen? Please comment and tell me what you think, I would love to hear from you.

I don't know how many people are actually reading this so please just tell me what you think (: Again, thank you so much for reading this. I'll try to post again tomorrow.


	5. What happened part 3

**I'm back bitches! Sorry i haven't updated. I would have, but I had exams the past few weeks (they had it all a week apart -.-)**

** And thanks to ShadowsOnTheMoon for reviewing. You are one of my favorite writers on here and I was so happy to hear from you.**

* * *

It's been about 20 minutes and I'm still waiting. Every minute that passes by just makes me more nervous.

Another five minutes has gone by and I'm getting really impatient. But not just that, I'm angry! I am so sick of A ruining everything, controlling us and making us constantly look over our shoulders. I should just call Emily right now and tell her to meet me. I couldn't wait any longer.

It's been my third try calling her and she's still not picking up. Where could she be?  
I grab my keys and was about to go to her house when my phone rang. Please be Emily!  
I frowned and got more worried when I saw who it was from.

**I know where she is. -A**

I looked around, checking if there's anyone watching me. And once again, nothing.

Beep.

I checked my laptop. I got a video request from anonymous.  
About 30 minutes of waiting. Finally.  
Here we go..

The room was pitch black and I couldn't see a single thing. Then someone turned the dim lights on and a hooded figure appeared.

"Hello Joy. How are you?" I can hear a smirk in his voice.

"Cut the crap. I've been waiting for half an hour, now tell me what you fucking want." I hiss at him.

"I'm so glad you waited. Too bad though, could have saved someone." a deep male voice said. "Three someones actually" he continued. Then he started laughing like a maniac.  
He backed away from the camera and I saw what was behind him. Three people were - I'm guessing - tied to chairs, bags over their heads.

He walked over to them, removing the bags one by one.

**Aria.**

**Caleb.**

And last...

**Emily.**

They were all unconscious, leading me to think the bastard drugged them.

It takes a few moments for that to sink in..

He was right. I could have saved her.  
"What the hell do you want?"I yell at him, trying to sound tough but failing.

"I want to make you an offer. In my part, it's actually really generous."  
"And why would I ever accept?"

He walks near the camera and it looked like he was grabbing something beside it. He quickly walked over to Emily before I could see what the object was.

"Because," he started, standing behind Emily and putting his hand near her neck, a knife in his hand.  
"If you don't, I _will_ kill them all, right before your eyes. And you won't be able to do anything about it."

"What do you want?" I growl, my teeth clenched so tight my jaws were starting to hurt.

"I want you to... hmm, let me think..  
I want you to rape Hanna."

I just sat there, looking like an idiot with my jaw to the floor, trying to convince myself I heard him wrong.

"What?! No! You're insane! I couldn't!"

"You will. Either that or say good bye to your friends here."  
"You know what would have been better? If I gave you the chance to actually ask Emily to be yours this morning. Then I'll have you say bye by the end of the day." He laughs evilly.

He puts the knife closer to Emily's neck.  
I panic and at the last moment yell the words I will regret forever.  
"I'll do it!"

"Great. There's a clear plastic bottle inside your bathroom. Make her drink it. It'll make it **so** much easier. You have until 5:30. Make it entertaining and don't disappoint me."

* * *

On the second ring, she picks up.

"Hey Joy, what's up?"

"Can you come over? Please? I really need you here." I plead, making me sound like I'm suffering. I am.

"Yeah, of course. I'll be there in a bit."

I hang up, regretting everything I've done and everything I'm about to do.

* * *

"Are you okay? You sounded like you were about to cry on the phone."

"Yeah, I'll tell you everything but first, drink this." I hand her the bottle, not knowing what was inside it.

"What's going on?" she asks, then drinks it.

I don't answer. If I speak right now, I know I'm going to spill about everything.

"Why is everything starting to be blurry? I don't feel so good."

I lead her to the bed and help her lie down.

"I'm so sorry for this." I say to her. I straddle her and she frowns.

"What are you doing?" she panics and tries to move away but she's too weak.

I begin to take her shirt off and she tries to stop me but once again fails.  
I undress her completely and start undressing myself.

I kiss her cheek and whisper "I'm sorry". I lay down my forehead on her shoulder and close my eyes. A single tear escapes and drops down onto her.

* * *

**A/N: I don't really know how to write this part of the scene. I feel too awkward to actually write it :/**

* * *

There, I've done it. The few minutes felt like hours and the torture seemed like it was never going to end. I dressed myself and covered her with a blanket.

**Great performance Joy. And congratulations, you just saved your friends' lives. -A**

I can't believe it. I hurt my best friend. The one who I told I was always going to be there for her. That I would always protect her.  
I was suddenly filled with anger. It's always been there but I just now had time to actually focus on it.

I threw my phone to the wall across my room. No, it didn't break, but I heard the screen cracking. I started to see how I was like my phone. -A was trying to shatter me to a million pieces, but not kill me. So I would still be of some use. And this was only the first blow. I wonder what's next.

No, I couldn't stand to be here anymore. I went to my closet and grabbed an empty suitcase. I started stuffing it with clothes and out of the corner of my eye I saw Hanna just staring, looking confused.

"What are you doing?" she asks, her voice cracking.

"Goodbye."

I heard something vibrating. My phone. I walked across the room and picked it up.

**You leave, and they'll only hurt more. I'm here to make sure of that. -A**

I froze. I could barely read through the cracks on the screen but I did. I couldn't leave. Who knows what she'll do to them. But I can't stay either. It will only pain Hanna to see me everyday. I looked back at her, and her face was full of fear and pain. I could feel my heart breaking, knowing that I caused that. I'm a monster.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I rushed out. I had to stay. But not close enough for them to be hurt.

* * *

A/N: So right now this might seem like I'm stealing another author's idea. Thing is I've had this story going on in my head for so long and it started way before the point where I'm at right now and I can't even remember what I put. I think I just borrowed the action from the other story just to see where I would get and I liked where it is so I'm sorry if I stole. I will stop this story though if said author complains I guess.


End file.
